


For a price

by Minai28



Series: Archmage Itachi x Swordsman Sasuke [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Brother/Brother Incest, Contracts, Drug Use, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minai28/pseuds/Minai28
Summary: This is the sequel to 'For the right price'Three months after his first visit, Sasuke once again makes his way to the city of Alchardad.His precious magical sword has been shattered and he's once again in need for his brother's help, Itachi will always help him, for a price.Also known as; Sasuke sells his body for a dope magical weapon and help in defeating a demon.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Archmage Itachi x Swordsman Sasuke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	For a price

...

"It's so unlike you to break what I made for you…", Itachi mused over the shattered blade on his work desk.  
"If I was you, I'd complain about the wretched demon that destroyed your work and not myself.", Sasuke retorted,  
"The question is, can it be fixed? And if not would you be willing to make a new one?"

Itachi hummed, "Don't worry, brother. Everything can be arranged for a price."  
Sasuke swallowed but nodded firmly.

The lifestyle of a wandering swordsman was not knowen for riches and Sasuke for his part had maybe 200 gold on him.  
To hire an archmage like Itachi would cost 2000 gold minimum but his brother valued Sasuke's body highly.  
The younger had known what coming to Alchardad, to his brother's home would mean.

Three months prior the younger had sold his body to get the sword that was now in pieces.  
He was willing to do it again but the memories of the last time still haunted him,  
like the demons that haunted his brother, like the need he refused to feel.

The blade would take three days to be reforged and strengthened.  
Sasuke wanted to leave, wanted to stay away from his brother but he couldn't.  
The tower was a cozy place and he could stay and eat free of charge so it was only a logical choice, that was what Sasuke told himself at least.

Itachi started working soon after.  
The younger watched from the living room, absentmindedly stroking Itachi's familiar, a crow.  
"Brother…?",  
"Yes?",  
"I know that I will need to pay a hefty price but… Can I ask for your help in exterminating the demon Lord of the south?"  
The mage stopped in his doing, "You do realize that you'd have to stay with me for nearly a week, correct?"  
Sasuke shrugged.  
"As long as you don't keep me drugged for the whole week…"

A contract appeared out of thin air, "Are you certain? I'm afraid… I can't guarantee that I won't hurt you…"  
Sasuke smiled softly, "I'm sure…. I'll give you my body to do with as you please, for a whole weeks time.", After all, Itachi had already hurt him.

The swordsman priced his finger and signed in blood.

...

When evening came Itachi beckoned him to follow into his bed chambers, gesturing towards the bed.  
Sasuke swallowed and sat down, Itachi beside him.  
"Sasuke, I want you to be honest; why did you come to me? You could have gone to a multitude of blacksmiths or mages to get the blade fixed. Anyone could do it."  
Sasuke shrugged in a non-committal way, "You make a fair price, others don't necessarily do so…", a half-lie left his lips.

It was too easy to sell his body to his brother, it should be harder, it should disgust him but there he was.  
Some dark part of himself was even looking forward to the next time, knowing full well that there would be a next time no matter what.  
Even if he had to brake a weapon on purpose to have an excuse.

Itachi smiled, a sad smile, he shook his head before leaning in for a kiss.  
"I certainly give you the most but you're worth everything, brother…", he whispered.  
Their lips touched again, and again, never enough.

For Itachi who had been plagued by his demons it was like finally breathing air after you have nearly drowned.  
Sasuke had always been as precious as the very air he needs to survive, more so even.

For Sasuke it was a fire scorching his insides, it pained him but it was addictive.  
Itachi could burn him, he could destroy all that was left of his virtue.  
Maybe Itachi's demons were the fire, infecting him, letting him burn with his brother.

…

The next morning, Sasuke woke in his brother's arms, and Sasuke despite himself cuddled closer, enjoying what he had so missed.

The younger knew he would regret this, all of it, every kiss, every touch, and even this innocent gesture.

His brother's arms tighten, holding him close even in his slumber.

…

On the evening of the second day, Sasuke had already taken to submitting to his brother.  
After all of the years spent together, it was second nature to follow his brother's requests.

Even now that the requests were sexual, even now when he was supposed to strip and let himself be touched.

He had gladly taken a bath with his brother in the morning.  
He had accepted every loving touch if sexual or not throughout the day,  
yet Itachi had refrained from actual intercourse, which Sasuke sorely missed.  
Even just oral would have been satisfying but the elder had been positively chaste.

The fact that the mage was busy with work didn't help either.

After they'd eaten dinner Itachi brought him into his bed chambers once more but he didn't ask him to strip.  
He just held him in his arms.

"Brother…? Is something amiss?"  
"No, not in the slightest.", The elder chuckled, "We've simply got time… Or would you rather I bind you to the bed for the rest of our little contract?"  
Sasuke hesitated before he shook his head.  
"Not the entire week…", the swordsman whispered against his partner's chest.

"Curious…", the mage mumbled before taking Sasukes to his study.  
After scanning the shelves he took a golden shimmering potion out.

Sasuke swallowed, it was the same potion he had drunk along with two others on his last visit.  
"Is-is that the potion that made me… um, you know…?", Sasuke stuttered.  
He was usually not one to become shy like this but just thinking about what the elixir might do to his body…

Itachi smiled and held it out to him, "Take it and find out, dear brother…"

…

The elixir didn't seem to work, Sasuke waited and waited for the heat to take him but it didn't.

"I can see that the potion was not what I thought it was… So what is it supposed to do?", Sasuke finally asked, more than a little annoyed.

"You'll find out soon enough, now will you tell me what would you have me do?"  
Sasuke frowned, "Have me on my knees-", he clasped a hand over his mouth.

A truth elixir.

The elder leaned over, so close that his brother could feel his breath tickle his skin.  
"Oh? Then I should have you on your knees and enjoy that talented mouth of yours…?", Itachi whispered against his ear.

Sasuke cursed under his breath, he felt excitement pool in his stomach.  
He would be forced to tell his brother exactly what he wanted to be done to him and Itachi seemed to love the idea.

The swordsman obediently fell to his knees, ready to please.

"Say it again", the mage purred as he undid his robes.  
The swordsman swallowed, "Have me on my knees and let me worship your cook", he opened his mouth to show exactly what he meant, his tongue was glowing with a golden sheen.

…

Sasuke liked his brother's taste, he had never liked any of his lovers as much as Itachi.  
Maybe it was because he was in a state of heat when he got the first taste but the fact remained.

He enjoyed every second he could lick and kiss and suck on the flesh before him.  
The gasps, moans, and heavy breath he could hear above him was such a sweet reward.

He knew he was Itachi's dream come true and he raveled in it, he loved knowing that no one else would ever touch his brother as he had, please him as he had.

The younger swallowed every drop of his brother's essence happily.

Itachi's hand found its way into his hair, gently petting the younger gently.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Satisfied", was all Sasuke could get out, he had needed this.

…

Even after everything he had heard, doubt bit at the archmage.  
"Sasuke… While the elixir is still in effect there is one more thing I'd like to ask. Do you despise coming here and paying me with your body?"

The younger looked at him incredulously, "I don't hate it. Why would you think that?"  
What he hated was himself once everything was over.  
Itachi continued to stroke thru his hair, "I'm just concerned, I wouldn't want you doing something you hate this often", a sad smile graced the older's lips as he gestured to follow him.

… 

His sword was as beautiful as the day he had first got it, Itachi had done a splendid job fusing the broken parts.  
"It's wonderful!"

The mage smiled at the obvious excitement in Sasuke's voice.  
He still needed to get a few things done before they could leave for the south, by the next days' sunrise they could leave for their little adventure.

...

They traveled together towards the south.  
The demon Lord of the south had been born only 15 years after his predecessor had been killed but even at 8 years old he was a fully grown and vicious force.  
Many adventurers had tried and failed to kill him already.

Sasuke felt awkward to see his brother in his adventurers garb once more, it wasn't becoming of an archmage.

Neither was traveling or adventures.  
It felt like Sasuke had ripped his brother out of the life he belonged in.

…

They sat up camp for the night.  
It had been a long time since the older had slept outside in a forest, it felt nostalgic.

One of the rules of magic, a law of nature was that one could not make something out of nothing.  
Every exchange needed to be equal, so despite what people would think of an archmage, Itachi could not simply wave his hand and create a meal.

The older hadn't cooked for anyone else in years and he was glad to do so.  
His brother had always enjoyed the food he made.

Sasuke was left to watch his brother work once more, cutting veggies into a small pot was not nearly as enchanting as watching magic but he couldn't tear his eyes away regardless.  
He had missed this.

He had missed the melody Itachi hummed while cooking, he had missed stealing a small piece before the meal was done.  
He had even missed what was mockingly called 'adventurers Stew'.

Sasuke gulped down his portion with joy, everything Itachi made tasted like home.

…

The closer they got to the demon lord's domain the colder it got, on the first night the brothers had slept apart but soon it was simply no longer feasible.

On the 3rd day of their journey, barely a days walk away from their goal, they rested in a cave near a frozen forest.

"You're already shivering brother… come here, I'll keep you warm", the mage offered some space within his blanket.  
Sasuke obliged, his brother's skin tended to be either very warm or cold as ice and he was hoping it would be the former.

It was indeed very warm and comfortable.  
Sasuke leaned against his brother.

The younger hadn't expected his brother's hand to start wondering and to even unbutton his tunic.  
It was by far too cold for this, yet Sasuke couldn't find it in him to resist the hand ghosting over his exposed flesh.

Sasuke closed his eyes, Itachi would certainly play with him.  
The fingers continued their steady pace across his chest, it tickled and left an oddly warm sensation behind.  
Was the mage drawing something?  
Then Sasukes body warmed up.

"There, that should help a little…", the older smiled at him.

Sasuke blushed deeply, holding Itachi's hand to his heart.  
Itachi kissed his cheek and held him close.

The cold was an excellent excuse to cuddle up against one another, something both of them needed.

It was almost a shame that the cold would vanish with the demon lord.

...

Having sex in this cold was an awful idea but both were desperate.  
Desperate because by tomorrow evening the contract would elapse, the swordsman would lose his excuse and the mage would lose the youngers' consent or so they thought.

Sasuke sat in his brother's lap, grinding against him, their lips glued together.  
The older's hand slipped into his brother's trousers, feeling out the firm buttocks beneath.

Tunge slid against tongue, warmth spreading through their bodies.  
"You're so beautiful, I could lose myself just kissing you for hours…", the mage whispered against his lips.

"Wouldn't it be a shame to leave me wanting though?", Sasuke whispered back undoing and stripping off his trousers as best as he could considering his position.

One of his hands wandered around Sasuke hip and grasped his shaft gently stroking it.  
"You're quite right… What should I do with you?", Itachi asked before he caught his brother's lips once again.

The swordsman gasped and shook beneath his brother's hand, "B-b- brother…", he moaned softly before he could take Itachi's hand off him.  
"Ha… Let me… please you…", he breathed against his lips.  
"How sweet of you… but I'd like to keep your lips occupied up here…"  
"Fine by me…"

The youngers undid his brother's trousers pulling out the already hardened meat.  
With some effort, he managed to position himself right above it.  
He had full control of the pace but Sasuke was never one to tease, he sunk into his brother's cock with little resistance.  
After all the lovemaking of the past few days, it was no wonder that Sasuke could take him in with such eas.

It felt so nice to be filled to the brim, it felt so good to have his brother kiss him while he was so nicely full.  
He started to rock his hips, careful not to break the kiss even as his movements got faster and faster.

Itachi was enchanted by his brother's soft cries and whimpers, he couldn't help but pull away to hear more.

…

Sasuke was such a lovely boy, riding him into oblivion and cuddling into his arms afterwards.

The cold didn't bother them anymore.

...

The last time Sasuke had seen the castle of ice he had lost and barely got away with his life.  
This time would be different.

It was easy to get in, Itachi was a master at fire magic and the enchanted sword could wield flames as well, the walls of the castle and lower snow spirits stood no chance.

Nostalgia filled both brothers as they went through the frozen halls, taking care of any enemies that crossed their way.  
It had been such a long time since they had fought together.

Before they could enter the throne room, a screeching voice echoed through the halls.

A general of the demon lord himself had rested not far from them and had been awoken by a small fry they'd overlooked.

The creature walked towards them slowly, a man of ice with flames burning in his eyes stood before them.  
The one that had broken the sword.

Sasuke moved to cover his brother on instinct but he had not expected that the demon could not reach them.  
Itachi had erected a magical barrier against Wich the demon fought without any luck.  
It held the monster back, a monster that had shattered a powerful weapon with one hit.

Sasuke could not but stare at the mage behind him.  
Itachi was upholding the spell with one hand while the other constructed another.  
He was chanting in a language unknown to Sasuke, his brother, the man who could barely speak a word in the ancient tongue was chanting a complicated incantation!

It shouldn't have been surprising that Itachi had honed his skills, one who can not speak the ancient tongue has no chance of becoming an archmage.

Neither should the fact that the demon was ripped apart by a storm of fire but the younger could not but stare in awe.

…

The demon lord himself had been alerted by his generals' death and had time to prepare for their arrival.

The light of the evening sun was illuminating the hall.

The lord stood tall his sword drawn.  
He was a mountain of a man, 2.5 meters tall, his sword as long as Sasuke's entire body.

"Have you come to challenge me?", His voice boomed through the room.

A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine.  
"Indeed we have…", Itachi smiled as he stepped forwards.

One hand holding Sasukes as he whispered something the other could not understand.

"Then we shall see who wins, mage.", The demon lurched forward, Sasukes would have not made it out, if his brother hadn't pushed him.

Itachi had been impaled by the giant sword, blood dripping from his lips.  
The first moment of shook was truly horrifying for Sasuke, for he thought that it was real for just a moment.

Then he got up, ready to play the enraged decoy while his brother prepared a powerful spell.

…

When the demon finally laid slain before them, night had already fallen.  
Itachi handed his brother a healing potion as they sat on the melting ground.  
The ceiling had long since fallen, the stars skies for all to see.  
"Will you accompany me back to Alchardad? I would appreciate the company and it's a safe place for your wounds to heal…"  
Sasuke was about to shake his head but instead sighed, "I don't know… but I'll definitely travel to the city with you…"

Both of them had gotten hurt, it was no wonder really, a mage who exerted himself beyond his limits could only endanger himself.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I know it's most likely odd to hear it… but I'm glad I could go an adventure with you…", a gentle smile crept across his face.  
"I'll keep my demons in check until we reach the city…"

Sasuke was in the habit of lying to himself but his brother's words brought him to rethink his plans.  
What good would it do if he left his brother only to brake his weapon and crawl back to him?

Maybe he could be honest for once.  
"You don't have to keep them in check, let me keep them well feed…", Sasuke whispered uniting their lips before he got on his knees once more.

…

Sasuke slowly got used to his new life, to having a new home.

Itachi treated him with so much love, the younger could not find it in him to regret his decision even when he knew he should.

The mage took a seat next to the boy, his hand gently taking hold of the others.  
"Are you alright? You look worried, my dear…", it was just like Itachi to notice.  
Sasuke sighed, "It's nothing… I'm fine, so don't worry your pretty head, ok?"  
Their lips met, a loving kiss shared between them before they parted again.

"I've got a gift for you," Itachi pulled out a small box, two silver rings laid within.  
"They've been blessed by the god Alchardis… You deserve only the best, brother"

The swordsman sighed softly a smile on his lips, they had gone this far, they might as well step over the last line they hadn't crossed.  
"They're wonderful… Can I call you husband now?", the younger chuckled and held his hand out for his brother to slip on the ring.  
"If you want we could make it official... I still can't believe my luck to have you here by my side for now…"  
"Brother, I- … I love you! So stop pretending that I'd leave you."  
The younger had never spoken these words out loud but now that they were they continued to spill.  
"I love you so much, how could I ever leave you again? I love you… I love you, big brother…"  
The younger held onto his love, he had denied himself for years but now he had no reason to pretend any longer.

Itachi smiled, his hand caressing the youngers cheek, "I love you too, that's why I want to make you happy, my dear…"

The mage smiled thinking back on the contracts they had signed.  
"For the price of your love, I shall make you the happiest man of Alchardad…"

"And for the price of your love, I shall do the very same…", the younger smiled shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I made a sequel~
> 
> I'm feeling like sharing some law details that aren't really important to the story~
> 
> \- Alchardis is the patron god of knowledge and magic. Alchardad has been named after him and has the highest amount of his followers on the continent.
> 
> \- Adventurers stew is basically a poor man's meal, consisting of root vegetables one can find in the wild and (cheap) booze.  
> Itachi got some better ingredients from the market in Alchardad but it's still basically the same meal.
> 
> \- Demon's of high status reincarnate over and over again; usually, they're either categorized by their element or the part of the continent they've been reborn in.
> 
> \- Humans have a hard time controlling life energy and as such require the ancient tongue to gain control.  
> This can be done through written runes or speech. The runes do not have to be written on a tangible object, simply forming them in the air is enough.  
> Itachi had a hard time with pronunciation until a teacher in Alchardad helped him.


End file.
